Blackrock Mountain
Blackrock Mountain is a zone between the Burning Steppes and the Searing Gorge, linking the two areas. This zone is deceptively small, and appears empty when first entered - however, it is without doubt among the most dangerous places in Azeroth. It is hotly contested; between the forces of Ragnaros and his Dark Iron servants on one side, and the black dragon Nefarian and his minions on the other. This is one of the most important areas in the World of Warcraft Lore. It contains four high-level instances: *Blackrock Depths - a 5-man instance, aimed for levels 50-60. A prelude to Molten Core. *Molten Core - a 40-man instance, the first 40-man instance in difficulty in the game. *Blackrock Spire - a 10-man raid, or 5-man group instance for levels 55-60. A prelude to Blackwing Lair. *Blackwing Lair - a 40-man instance, next in line after Molten Core in difficulty. Characteristics |} History The mountain is actually a volcano that was created at the end of the War of the Three Hammers when the Dark Iron Dwarf Lord, Thaurissan, accidentally summoned Ragnaros the Firelord from his prison beneath the earth. The power unleashed by his "rebirth" was so massive it shattered a large section of the Redridge Mountains, creating the areas now known as the Searing Gorge and Burning Steppes. Ragnaros enslaved the Dark Iron Dwarf tribe, and they have dug many tunnels and created a huge underground city in the depths of the mountain. During the events of the First War, the Blackrock clan of orcs have taken over the upper reaches of the mountain. Led by chieftain Rend Blackhand, they have eventually struck a deal with the current head of the Black Dragonflight, Nefarian. Both Ragnaros and Nefarian now wage a brutal war for supremacy and control of the mountain. Ragnaros controls his Dark Iron Dwarves and their various machines and golems, as well as an army of elementals, beasts and powerful lieutenants such as Baron Geddon, Garr and Sulfuron. Nefarian controls the Blackrock tribe of orcs, as well as small armies of trolls and ogres, as well as his dragon lieutenants and his latest invention into the Chromatic Dragonflight. The two rivals both hope to raise a powerful army that can take over Azeroth. We are fortunate that they spend most of their efforts fighting each other and not the mortal races, but then we will surely be doomed... Geography Maps None available Sub-Regions Dungeons *Blackrock Depths *Blackrock Spire Raid Dungeons *Molten Core *Blackwing Lair Battlegrounds None Dungeon Map Travel Hubs None Regions Adjacent to Blackrock Mountain |} Notable Characters Blackrock Mountain is home to three characters of note. At the Blackrock Spire balcony, the invisible Bodley seeks aid in restoring the amulet of Lord Valthalak. At Forgewright's Tomb, Franclorn Forgewright wants the return of the great hammer Ironfel. And at the very bottom of the mountain, Lothos Riftwaker offers attunement to the Molten Core by sending bold adventurers deep into Blackrock Depths in search of a particular rock. For a complete list of characters, see List of Blackrock Mountain NPCs. Quests Resources * Leather ** Black Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) * Ore ** Dark Iron Wild Creatures * Dark Iron Dwarves * Dragon Whelps * Drakes * Fire Elementals * Orcs Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * One of the realms in World of Warcraft is named after Blackrock Mountain (See Realm Names and their place in Warcraft Lore). * Although appearing on both the Searing Gorge and the Burning Steppes maps, Blackrock Mountain is treated by the game as being a separate zone. Category:Crags Category:Subzones Category:Zone:Searing Gorge Category:Zone:Burning Steppes Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms